A Day in the Life
by Dei
Summary: Black and Snape have to pair up to do a project for class! (no slash, no romance, except for James's thing for Lily, but that doesn't really count!)
1. Chapter 1: the Assignment

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter etc, etc, etc. I wish I did, but unfortunately...  
  
Any input is welcome!

* * *

Chapter 1:  
  
"Now class... I have an assignment for all of you for the next 2 days. In that time, you will not need to come to this class..." The Professor of Muggle studies smiled at the students.  
  
All of the students had started talking, whispering with each other. Sirius grinned at James, and elbowed his four-eyed partner in crime, who grinned back. Both seemed pleased at the fact they didn't have to come back to the boring class for a couple of days.  
  
"The assignment will be this: To partner up with someone and experience a day in their life. What will happen, is that for one day, the first partner will go around with the second, seeing what they do during the day, et cetera, and the next day vice versa. Now, I will expect detailed reports..."  
  
Sirius grinned. "I'm with James!!"  
  
Their friend, Remus rolled his eyes at the two from where he was sitting with James' current crush, Lily.  
  
The Professor didn't even glance at the dark haired troublemaker, and continued on with the assignment. "Now, the choosing of your partners will be random. Basically meaning, the names are all put in the hat, and the two names that are picked out will be partners. Yes, it's a standard muggle way of doing things a lot of the times." He motioned towards the hat that was sitting on the desk.  
  
Sirius looked at the hat, his eyes narrowing, as if trying to use the force of his mind alone to make sure that he and his best friend were paired up.  
  
"Lily Evans... And James Potter!"  
  
The boy scowled, but noticed that James was looking particularly pleased. Unfortunately for Lily, she was now scowling. It was well known that she didn't get along with him... and seemed to even despise James at times.  
  
'Alright, then Moony, let me be paired with him' Sirius thought, once again looking up at the hat eagerly.  
  
"Sirius Black and..."  
  
The dark haired boy leaned forward, crossing his fingers.  
  
"Severus Snape!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Sirius howled, jumping up. He then looked around and saw everyone, except for Snape who looked like he could kill someone, staring at him. "Hehe... heh..."  
  
James pulled him back down to his seat, grinning. "Wow, Padfoot, you've sure got bad luck."  
  
"Shut up, Prongs!" He whispered as he punched his best friend in the arm, scowling. "I have to spend two entire days with Snivellus! TWO of them!" He looked up at the teacher desperately, and raises his voice so the Professor could hear him. "Um... can I switch? Ya know, with the whole Slytherin common room and how Gryffindors really shouldn't be in there and vice versa and all..."  
  
"No, Mr. Black. The choices are final. You'll just have to get around your differences somehow."  
  
Sirius ended up scowling again, and glared over at Snape, not surprised to see the exact same look being returned to him with a dash of loathing in it.  
  
Meanwhile, James had continued on in a low voice. "... and I get to spend two whole days with Evans. She'll come to realize we were meant to be together and will finally agree to go out with me!" But he was ignored; his best friend was busy thinking of ways to escape this cruel and unusual punishment...  
  
[After class...]  
  
Sirius was outside the class with James and Lily, waiting for Remus to gather up his books to join them.  
  
"Hey, you should follow him around tomorrow, and then we can hang out for the second day." James grinned. "That's what Evans and I decided to do, then at least it won't be quite as bad."  
  
"Sure, for you maybe." Sirius scowled heavily. "At least you don't to hang around that slimy git for an entire day..."  
  
Lily glared at him, crossing her arms in front of her chest. "You should be nicer to him, Severus isn't all that bad!"  
  
He was about to make some witty comeback when James elbowed him in the ribs and nodded towards the classroom door.  
  
A greasy haired boy stalked out of the room, wand clutched in one hand, books in the other. He walked right up to Sirius and looked at him with a hateful scowl. "So Black, it looks as if you're as 'pleased' about this as I am. So let's make this a painless as possible."  
  
Sirius nodded, his lips drawn into a tight line, resolving to not insult Snape just yet. "I'll tail you tomorrow, and you can tail me the next day."  
  
The slytherin stood there for a moment, seeming to ponder it over and try to find a reason to say no. Finally, after seeing Potter roll his eyes and Lily give him a swift elbow to the ribs, Snape nodded. "Fine, we will meet after breakfast in the Great Hall tomorrow." With that, he turned and walked away, glaring at Remus as the young sandy haired boy walked out of the class.  
  
"What..." Remus stopped as Sirius shot him a dark look, and then nodded.  
  
"Aw, it won't be that bad, Padfoot! You'll see," James grinned. "And if he gives you a hard time, with all four of us there, we can make him wish he was never born!"  
  
Remus smiled at Sirius as well. "Don't worry, it's just one day."  
  
The young man nodded solemnly, then as soon as their friend Peter showed up, they walked down the hall together, making plans for the days to come...

* * *

AN: Wah haha!! Poor Sirius! 


	2. Chapter 2: Snape's Day

Disclaimer: Still don't own HP etc, etc, etc... Tho owning Remus would be fun ;)  
  
Again, any input is welcome!  
  
Secretdestiny13: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Now, on to the story!!

* * *

Chapter 2: Snape's Day  
  
Sirius glumly poked at his breakfast with a fork as he thought about the day to come. "Oh, why me!"  
  
James was sitting beside him, grinning. "Are you still moping around? Just think of the blackmail material you'll be able to get out of this!"  
  
This caused the dark haired boy to look up, his mood getting a little bit better. Sirius shot a mischievous glance at his best friend. "Ya know, Prongs, you might have a point there. Why you sly dog!"  
  
James grinned. "I know, I know. But you're the dog, remember? I'm just the brains of the operation."  
  
"You've got brains, Potter?" Lily sat down beside them, grinning at Remus before she looked at James and Sirius. "I thought Remus would have all the intelligence in the group, I mean, he does hang out with you two."  
  
James clutched at his heart, as if her words had mortally wounded him. "Why Evans! You make it seem as if you like him more than you like me!"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "That's because I do."  
  
Sirius laughed at this, though was shortly cut off when he heard someone cough behind him. He turned around, and grinned. "Why, hello there, Snivellus! Ready for our fun filled day of adventure?"  
  
Snape glared at him, ignoring the others as he forced a sickly looking smile to his face. "Yes Black, let's go."  
  
"But I haven't finished my breakfast!"  
  
"Well, that's your problem, isn't it? Though I suppose that the Professor would understand that you didn't do your assignment because you were hungry." He turned and started to stalk off towards the doors to the Great Hall.  
  
"Oh bugger, this is gonna be one 'ell of a day..." Sirius made a face, getting a laugh from his friends. "Well, see you guys later! Well... If I survive the smell..."  
  
James grinned, and both he and Remus waved as Sirius got up and ran after Snape.  
  
[Few minutes later, walking down the hall]  
  
"So, Snivy, what's on the agenda today?"  
  
Snape pretended to ignore him, walking down the halls in complete silence.  
  
"Yo, Black to Snape?" Sirius waved a hand in front of the Slytherin's face.  
  
The greasy haired boy swatted the hand away, scowling. "We're going to Divination and Charms, then after lunch Herbology is canceled because the professor is ill."  
  
The two of them climbed the tower to get to the divination classroom, and sat down. Sirius looked around, noticing that he was the only Gryphindor in the entire class. The rest of the students were all from Slytherin, and seemed to find the fact, that he was paired up with Snape, amusing.  
  
Snape sat down, scowling as his long greasy hair fell in front of his face. He pulled out his textbook and opened it to the section on crystal ball gazing. "I suppose you'll have to be my partner for this, Black," he spat. "It seems the rest of the students don't want to be near you of their own free will."  
  
"They're just afraid that I'll show them up like I do to you everyday, Snivles." He mocked a sigh, ignoring the other boy's glare. "It's a curse, I suppose, but someone's got to do it."  
  
Snape was about to reply when the professor strode into the room, telling them to take out their crystal balls and begin with the lesson.  
  
"Oh, I'll try first!" Sirius placed his hands upon the crystal ball, staring into it with large eyes. "I see... I see..."  
  
Snape leaned forward, trying to get a glimpse of what the Gryphindor boy saw.  
  
Sirius grinned. "I see that you will become an old crone, if you haven't already. You'll never have any luck with the girls, and will eventually lay down your wand in defeat against me and James before we completely humiliate you... wait... we've already done that a couple times this year... hum..." His eyes narrowed as if trying to read deeper, ignoring his fuming partner. "Oh, this is interesting... very very interesting..."  
  
A couple of the groups closest to them were leaning in, trying to hear what the dark-haired boy was saying.  
  
Snape crossed his arms over his chest, a heavy frown upon his features. "Get on with it already, Black. Not that any of it's true."  
  
"Shhh! I'm trying to work here!" Sirius put his nose right up to the glass, and then sat up straight. "It seems the girl in your future thinks that you look very nice in a large pink hat... Oh wait, that's not a girl, that's just your mother."  
  
"BLACK!" Severus stood up angrily; wand in hand as a few of the students close to him snickered.  
  
"Is there a problem Mr. Snape?" The Professor looked over, raising an eyebrow in question.  
  
The greasy haired boy stood there for a moment, then sat down. "No Professor." He sat back down, his eyes burning with hatred...  
  
[at the end of the day]  
  
Sirius whistled happily as he walked into the Gryffindor common room, holding his notepad under his arm.  
  
James and Remus were sitting on a couch and Peter was no where to be seen.  
  
Remus looked up from his report and grinned. "I take it you had a good day?"  
  
James also looked up, smiling happily. "It couldn't have been as good as mine! Evan's hasn't agreed to go out with me yet, but I'm wearing her down! We should be finally together by tomorrow!"  
  
The sandy haired boy rolled his eyes, then looked back at Sirius. "So?"  
  
Sirius grinned widely. "This was the best day ever! Now, I have to write my report!" He walked over to a large armchair and flung himself down upon it, taking out his notes to get started.  
  
James grinned over at him. "So Padfoot? Did you get lots of dirt on Snivellus?"  
  
"Moony, Prongs, I must say, ... 'ell yes!! But! You'll have to wait for the presentation in class to hear it." Sirius looked very pleased with himself indeed.  
  
His best friend frowned. "Aww, why do we have to wait until then!? We're your friends!"  
  
Remus chuckled, though didn't look up from his work.  
  
Sirius Black looked up at his friends and winked slyly. "Trust me, it's worth the wait."

* * *

AN: dun dun dun! (Evil music) What else could have Sirius seen!? Will Snape get blackmail material on Black?! All of this coming soon in the next chapters of .... A Day In the Life!!! 


	3. Chapter 3: The beggining of Black's day

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter characters, yada yada yada, same ol' stuff everyone knows by now   
  
MidnightPrincess thanks for the review! I hope to have the rest up tomorrow so we can actually see what happened!  
  
AN: I'll stop being lazy I promise! The reports will be better than this :P

* * *

Chapter 3: Black's Day!  
  
Sirius was having a very good morning so far indeed. He had finished his report; it turned out very well in his opinion, and now was sitting down to have a nice breakfast.  
  
James sat down beside him, grinning as he ran his hand through his messy black hair. "So, our little group will have a few visitors today. Let's see, Evans, Snape, and that Wood kid. Wadda ya think there, Mr Padfoot?"  
  
"Well Mr Prongs, I think we'll have to be on our best behavior! No need to share our secrets with the enemy. Oh, and Evans would probably smack you a good one if she knew of half of the things we do on a daily basis." He grinned back at his best friend, and then shoved a piece of toast into his mouth, chewing it noisily.  
  
James' face fell, and he mocked a sigh. "Well then, we won't be able to torment Snivellus really, will we? She'd probably storm off and blame me for not finishing her assignment, and then she'd really never go out with me!"  
  
Remus chuckled, sitting down across from the two troublemakers. "Yes, you two will actually have to behave."  
  
Sirius looked at him in shock. "Why, Moony, whatever do you mean!? Sir Prongs and I are always on our bestest of behavior! How could you even imply that we would act otherwise?"  
  
The sandy haired boy hid his smirk behind his cup as he started on breakfast. "I'm so sorry, Sir Padfoot! I don't know what came over me!" Friendly sarcasm dripped from Remus' voice, though he looked up over their heads and grinned. "G'Morning Lily."  
  
"Good morning." The young woman smiled brightly as she sat down on the other side of James.  
  
"Good morning fair lady!" James went to put his arm around her, which the young redhead shrugged off, ignoring him. This earned a laugh from Black.  
  
Sirius nudged him in the side, grinning. "Yup, you're sure wearing her down. Good progress!"  
  
"I heard that Black," Lily said, helping herself to the food on the table.  
  
[Little bit later...]  
  
They were just finishing up their breakfast when young Marc Wood walked up, followed closely by Snape. Wood, a quiet boy, walked over to Remus, and the two greeted each other. The greasy haired boy on the other hand, stood there and glared at Sirius.  
  
James leaned over and whispered to his dark-haired friend. "Well, if looks could kill, I'm sure you would have been dead a gazillion times over."  
  
Sirius grinned, nodding. "Yup, I think he's still mad cause of yesterday." When James looked at him curiously, the young man's grin only got wider. "You'll know everything tomorrow in class..."  
  
"So, Black. What do you have planned in your pathetic little schedule today?" Snape scowled darkly, crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Well, Snivles," He ignored a Dark look from Lily. "James and I have a very exciting day lined up! There's Transfiguration first, then a free block, then lunch..."  
  
James finished it for him, marking off each thing on his fingers. "Then Care of Magical Creatures, and after that Quiddich practice!"  
  
The greasy haired Slytherin rolled his eyes. "Let's get on with it then."  
  
"Ah ah ah, Snivys," Black waived his finger in the air as if scolding Snape. "You get to follow 'me' around today. So we get to do things 'my' way."  
  
"Well, 'our' way, more like it." James grinned, winking at Lily, who once again ignored him. "Well, we should be on our way!"  
  
The group got up from the table, heading towards the first class of the day...  
  
Remus smiled at Wood and rolled his eyes. "Yes, they're always like this. Well, when they're trying to behave..."  
  
Wood gave him a look of understanding, then the two of them followed the rest out of the Great Hall...

* * *

AN: Alright, tomorrow night I should have the reports posted! What will happen? Will Snape survive the day without giving in to the urge to kill something? Will Lily pay attention to James(probably not, but hey!) All of this will be revealed when the reports are posted!  
  
Yah, thinking of posting the one for Black, Snape, and perhaps Potter(just for fun) 


	4. Chapter 4: Black's Report!

Disclaimer: I don't own HP or any ideas, etc, from it.  
  
AN: thanks for the reviews everyone! Ya know Tall Oaks, it might just be worth writing Moony and Wood's reports as well ;) perhaps I shall! Thank you for the idea!

* * *

Chapter 3 ½: Entering the class...  
  
Sirius walked into the class, whistling to himself cheerfully. He sat down beside James, who was looking a little down.  
  
"Hey Prongs, why so glum?"  
  
"Evans hasn't agreed to go out with me yet... Though I've been making some progress!!"  
  
Sirius grinned at his best friend. "Awesome, it's all a matter of time, isn't it?"  
  
James nodded, but then looked over at his friend curiously. "So we finally get to find out what happened on your day with Snivellus, huh?"  
  
"Yup! It's your lucky day!" He looked over and saw Snape glaring at him, and waved, grinning ear to ear.  
  
Chapter 4: Black's report!  
  
Now for the Next (and First!) Exciting episode of...  
  
A DAY IN THE LIFE OF SEVERUS SNAPE!  
  
I must say, ladies, this is one Slytherin who knows how to show a guy a good time!  
  
To start off the day, he tried grabbing my attention with a few well chosen words. After bantering back and forth merrily, he led me to his first class of the day, which just happened to be Divination (my favorite! Well, after Muggle studies of course.)!  
  
Severus insisted on me being his partner and joining in, refusing to partner with any of his other classmates! I felt so special! Then, I proceeded to tell him his future, which seemed to consist of his mom and lots of frilly pink clothing. Pink is sooooo his color! It matches his eyes.  
  
Anyways, the rest of the Slytherins seemed to be jealous that they could not see the nice pink hat I was looking at in the Crystal Ball, and so, regretfully (and at the insistence of the Professor) I stopped and let dear Severus have a turn. I must say, he's not very good, dreadful even. Kept on muttering about a Grim and how he'd like to help it get the job done.  
  
Since he was so bad at it, I took another turn. It was terrible, the vision of a very hideously pale boy with dark greasy hair, the type that would give children nightmares for weeks! Then, dear Severus pointed out that I was only looking at his reflection, silly me!  
  
Next we went to Charms class! Once again, I got to join in with the festivities, and had a jolly good time! We were working on levitation spells, with feathers of course. I must say though, the Slytherins are dreadfully dull in class... at least when it's just them in the class, no one to bother because they're all equally as bad as the next.  
  
I was so caught up in my floating feather that I neglected to realize, until much later, that Severus was not joining in! Why you ask? Well, I did! But a glance at the book that he was reading told it all... The recipe for Shampoo! Who would have thought! Seeming as he obviously hadn't gotten the potion right yet by the state of his hair, I offered to help him! (And we all thought he was a wiz at potions, who would have guessed?) For some reason, he shut the book in my face and called me a noisy git... sigh I suppose I could have not shouted it in front of the entire class, but still, I was only offering to help? I mean, as pleasant as his demeanor is, the smell is getting to be a little ripe...  
  
Well, I decided to bring this up with him over lunch, since class was coming to an end and he seemed to be quite put out with me. So we made out way to the Great hall, where we proceeded to sit alone at the Slytherin table.  
  
Fortunately, not all hope was lost, for a pretty girl in his house came up to us, so I flashed her a dashing smile. Severus on the other hand, didn't look up from his food. I'll have to talk to him about that sometime... But anyways! She said something peculiar to him... something about someone named ... Mr Fuzzy. I knew I had to find out what the secret behind the Mr Fuzzy was, so I went to work.  
  
Severus didn't seem to want to answer my questions about this unknown being, though I could tell he was hiding something! How could I tell, you ask? Well, dear Sevvy told me very colorfully 'where to go' when I asked about it. But this did not deter me! No, I now had a mission, a mission of the greatest importance! The mission of all Missions!! The mission to find Mr Fuzzy!!!  
  
I started my search by asking very discrete questions to other Slytherins as we passed them in the halls after lunch, most of which snickered, or glanced at my partner for the day strangely.  
  
Severus, being the kind, caring person that he is, tried to leave me outside of the Slytherin common room, obviously thinking that my very much innocent eyes could not handle what lay inside they're rooms! Fortunately, the same kind girl who had told me first about this Mr Fuzzy appeared, kindly letting me into the rooms after I kindly asked her kindliness about Mr Fuzzy.  
  
I was pointed in the right direction by many of the students, apparently all eager to help me with my search. And so, being me, I skipped up to Severus' room, which seemed to be empty except for him... and that's when I saw it! The reason why I had come all this way past dangers untold!  
  
He tried to hide it before I could see it, but fortunately, I'm much faster and better and sexier and smarter and well, everything! I grabbed it out of his hands, and held it up triumphantly.  
  
I had found Mr Fuzzy! I must say, he was a little stuffed bear... not much to look at, but the reason for my mission! Deciding that this little icon should be shared with all, and scolding Severus for keeping it all to himself, I ran down into the common room, eager to share my discovery with the world!!  
  
I heard their laughs of joy as I raced through the room towards the door. Unfortunately, Severus didn't seem too happy with me for sharing his little pride and joy with everyone else, and tried to curse me a couple of times, almost succeeding, by the way, but the boy has terrible aim! (Unlike myself of course, ladies)  
  
Mr Fuzzy didn't seem to be all that special, so I decided it would be fun to drop him off of the top of the astronomy tower. Unfortunately, the Headmaster found out and made me give the little bear back before I could, which was disappointing. But, it had been a long, fulfilling day, and so I decided to end it on that note.  
  
I could tell that Severus was disappointed that our time was over together, but I cheerfully reminded him that tomorrow we would be able to spend another fun filled day together, and he seemed to be happy about it. I'm sure the long string of curses was his way of telling me that he was looking foreword to it as well.  
  
The End!

Love Sirius!


	5. AN: yar

AN: Just thought I should put in here, all of the reports are going to be set as if for example: if black is doing the report on snape, then it'll basically be what he wrote.  
  
412(): If you chose to review again, please elaborate on where I could do better. If you mean chapter 4 runs on, it's kinda supposed to. Though, if more people wish it, I will rewrite. For the time being though, I will keep it as is, just a fun little thing I do in my spare time . As for the other chapters, I can not write like JKR, so I do not try to write like the Harry Potter style, some do, some don't, someday I may try.  
  
But! Other than that, I know this isn't a real chapter. If anyone thinks I should rewrite it, please review, if not, review anyways! This fic is a practice at me getting to know where the characters stand so I can move onto bigger and better things! 


End file.
